Hats, Fists, and Changing Hearts
by TheLGN
Summary: When Caitlyn's love leaves for war, she's left alone to her work as well as handling Vi. But after one night, everything Caitlyn knows is questioned as she battles her emotions and decides where her heart really lies.
1. Chapter 1

_Piltover, Thursday 8:30am_

Caitlyn stared out the passenger window, the morning sun blinking in between the skyscrapers that blurred past her. She sipped her morning tea, its warmth enveloping her with its calming scent and warming her hands nicely despite the chill of the morning air. Caitlyn relished in the quiet now before she began her day at the station.

"You okay there?" Jayce asked as he pulled up to a red light, flipping the left turn signal on and glancing over and Caitlyn.

She turned to him, smiling gently, "Of course. Just preparing myself for work." She sipped her tea again, nodding at the now green light.

Jayce sped forward, following the line of traffic and turning into the right lane of the street, "I have to make sure my love is okay." He smiled that gentle smile that always made Caitlyn feel warm inside.

He flipped the right turn signal, and swerved into what looked like a back alley that looped around a building, but it was the loop around the police station which also led to the police parking in the back. Jayce drove around to the back of the building and a small line of cars faced the back wall, quiet and silent. Only one parking space near the back door was empty, but it would not be occupied today. He put the car in park and turned towards Caitlyn, "You sure you're okay?"

Caitlyn laughed quietly, "Quit worrying. You'll turn into my mother like that." Caitlyn opened the door, and slung her bag over her shoulder, her tea in her opposite hand. "Thank you for driving me and fixing the car."

"Anything for you honey. It'll be good as new by the end of the day for you." Jayce responded, smiling, "Now, you have a good day. I'll be in the lab if you need to call me."

"You have a good day too love." Caitlyn responded, pushing the door closed with her forearm, and heading for the back door. With that, she heard the engine rev, and saw Jayce disappear down the road and back out towards the main street.

Caitlyn flashed her ID badge at the keypad, and the red light turned green for her. She stepped inside, the green light turning red again as she opened the door. A rush of cool air hit her, and she shivered a bit. She sipped her tea and made her way down the small hall and turning right down a longer hall with a set of doors on the left and a set of elevators on the right, with another door at the end of the hall.

Her boots clicked on the floor with authority, echoing throughout the silent corridor as she made her way to the last door on the left. As she came up on the door, it was ajar, revealing a desk in front of a glass window that faced the lobby. The receptionist sat working intently on a paper.

"Good morning, Shelby." Caitlyn called, flashing her ID badge at the keypad for the elevators directly across. As the elevator pinged and the doors slid open, she heard a "good morning sheriff" from the other side of the door. Caitlyn smiled to herself, watching the doors close on her and take her up to her office. The morning news played quietly from a speaker in the corner, followed by a ping and the doors opening to the detective's floor.

A series of desks lined a center aisle, leading to the back offices as well as the break room. The smell of coffee filled the air, and Caitlyn scrunched her nose slightly. There were about ten people sitting at their desks, running reports and doing paperwork of different kinds. She heard the news playing on the TV to her left. As she made her way down the aisle, she heard several voices mumble "good morning sheriff". She replied with a curt "good morning" to each, punching in her ID number to the keypad of her office. With an audible click, she pushed the door open and flipped the light switch. She quickly set her things in her locker behind her desk, and took her tea into the break room to re fill for the day.

As Caitlyn finished steeping her tea, she heard a hard voice behind her. "Good morning, sheriff." She turned around to her deputy, a tall, dark skinned man leaning against the doorway.

Caitlyn smiled warmly, "Good morning Marcus. How has this morning been going so far?"

"It's the same as usual. Nothing very exciting." Marcus walked over to pour a cup of coffee, straight black and rather unpleasant to Caitlyn's liking.

He chuckled, "One day coffee will actually kill you." He sipped his coffee, peering over the rim at her with dark brown eyes.

A loud buzzer sound went off outside the break room, causing Marcus and Caitlyn to jump slightly. He sighed, mumbled something under his breath and headed out towards his office. Just moments after he disappeared, the sound stopped and she heard her name being called. She grabbed her tea and rushed out to Marcus, who was concentrating on something on his screen.

"Sheriff, our mining facility out south just got attacked." Marcus looked up at her, his jaw hard set.

Her face set into a look of stone, and without a word Caitlyn went to her office and hit a red button beside the door.

The emergency lights began running, and as her colleagues looked up at them, she barked, "Attack on southern mining facility, I want to know every single person working there today, paramedics out and the fire squad en route, now!" With those orders, her crew blazed into action, calling the hospital and fire squad, pulling up profiles of all workers.

"Marcus, find out who launched this attack." Caitlyn felt him behind her waiting orders.

"How? I won't be there to investigate."

Caitlyn turned enough make eye contact with Marcus, "I will be heading down there myself. I will radio in my findings to you. Keep the crew here tracking the miners. I will not leave that facility without assurance of every single soul accounted for."

Marcus's face paled, "Ma'am, why such drastic measures? This seems a bit much."

Caitlyn turned around to fully face Marcus, her eyes cold, "Nobody attacks a mining facility." She looked away at the floor, thinking hard about the attacker or even attackers before asking, "Are you still researching C?"

Marcus hesitated, "Yes ma'am. I recruited my best detectives and our top spies. We have yet to find a valid lead."

Caitlyn looked up at him, seeming to stare through him, thinking intently. "Continue your investigating on C. Leave all possible leads on my desk, regardless of validity. I have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

_Piltover/Zaun border, 6:30am_

Vi stood at the base of the ledge, watching the sun break on the horizon. The rest of her group had left earlier to scout out the mines for the heist later that morning, leaving her to hold down their temporary home. She didn't mind; she was the youngest of them at twenty, and she enjoyed the quiet as she watched the sun rise.

She heard the crunch of rocks, and whipped around, a zap pistol up and ready to fire in a matter of seconds towards the sound. The second youngest appeared behind a boulder, twenty two year old Zekan. As he laid eyes on Vi's zap pistol staring him down, he chuckled a bit.

"At least your reflexes are up to par." He walked over to his sleep roll as Vi lowered her pistol, still tense.

"Were you guys followed?" She asked, doing her best to sound stern.

"Of course not. We know better." He spoke to his things as he packed them up. "The rest of them are heading towards our stake out point. They sent me back to help you pack up the camp and move. After this heist we're going back into Zaun. It's time you learned the underbelly of Zaun more thoroughly."

Vi blinked, and stood there, gazing at him, "Uh…a-alright." She stammered, her mind reeling.

"What's the matter? Yordle got your tongue?" Zekan stood up, cocking an eyebrow at her."

Vi, blinked again, and shook her head, "No," She sighed, looking around at the camp, still somewhat taken aback. "how fast do we need to pack up and be gone?"

"Within the hour. We have to take everything to the next safe point and then meet at the stake out." He slung his pack over his shoulder while bundling up two other packs. "When this is over you're going to tell me why going back into Zain bothers you."

Vi stared at him, her expression blank, "Only after we are at the next safe point." With that she followed suit, leaving no room for argument and packing her things as well as the last sleeping roll. After she settled everything on her back, she followed Zekan down the rock path and headed north to cross the border into Piltover.

The temperature rose with the sun, and their only grace was an occasional gust of wind coming down through the valley they were crossing. The sand in the valley kicked up, forcing the two to cover their faces for the remainder of the walk. Vi could see the mining facility in the distance, shadowed by a cliff face, and the tallest of buildings of Piltover shimmering faintly in the distance.

Zekan veered right, the facility disappearing from view behind a jutting cliff and began climbing up the steep cliff side, following a winding path that slowly took shape as Vi followed behind. The path slowly evened out until they were walking on a plateau that blanketed the entire south eastern border as far as the eye could see. Zekan turned back south, towards a series of boulders that dotted the plateau and what looked like could be an overhang of rock just barely visible from their standpoint. As they neared, going past the boulders, they found a series of overhangs of varying sizes, seemingly perfect for hiding out.

"Who found this place? It's oddly convenient." Vi asked.

"Joey did." Was all she got from Zekan as he set down each pack underneath one of the overhangs.

Vi did the same, and from there they walked back north towards the rest of the group, who had prepared a stake out just outside the entrance of the facility. They grew more careful with their steps as they approached the looming mouth of the facility, when Zekan shot down off the cliff side.

Vi jumped, gasping but covered her mouth to prevent drawing attention to prying eyes. Her heart raced, body tensed.

"You coming down here or what?" She heard a somewhat annoying voice call up.

Vi grimaced, recognizing Joey's voice. With a deep breath, she peered over to see Zekan, Joey, and Pitch behind two large boulders. She huffed, and carefully slid down the cliff side, landing much more gently than Zekan did.

"Can you tell me next time when you disappear off the face of the earth?" Vi muttered to herself, brushing the dust off her.

"It's almost time." She heard Pitch say, gruff and stern. He was the brawn of the crew, his muscles well defined from his life of boxing and wrestling for money. The four of them heard the clanking and scraping of metal mingled with men barking orders. The overnight crew men were heading home.

Pitch turned to us, his eyes cold and unforgiving, "We take everything worth value, no exceptions. Our time is limited, so get in and get out. We meet at the safe point to re group, and we will head back south if things go wrong." Vi and the others nodded in agreement, their faces setting into a hard expression as they prepared for the adrenaline rush coming.

They waited until the noise died down, and the miners had left the view of the entrance leaving, only a few guards behind to wait for the morning crew.

Pitch's voice rumbled, a near growl as he gave us the mark.

"Now."


	3. Chapter 3

_Piltover Mining South Facility 8:45am_

Caitlyn rushed out of the station and into the sheriff's car, her gun slung over her shoulder. She set her gun in the passenger seat, and brought the car to life, kicking it into reverse and pulling out before shifting gears again and heading out into the main street. She turned south and as she left the city, the traffic dwindled.

"Who attacks a mining facility…" she wondered to herself. The radio static interrupted her thoughts, and she heard Marcus come in, "Sheriff, this is Marcus at the station, do you copy?"

She took the radio mic and responded back, "Copy, do you have results?"

More static, then a response, "There is a total of 400 working today. We had 72 working overnight. They left at 8. There are 94 on the morning shifts."

As she left the main street out of the city and onto the road leading to the facility, Marcus continued, "The overnight workers had 23 stay behind."

Caitlyn didn't bother to avoid cursing into the mic, "Damnit." She paused, the static quiet as Marcus waited a more orderly response, "Do we have suspects?"

More silence, then he answered, "Not yet."

"Report to me when you do. Sheriff out." She hung the mic back next to the radio, as the road beneath her changed to dirt.

She came up on the HQ of the facility, a drab metal building with a warehouse behind it. She pulled up and quickly exited the car, storming into the building. The few workers in the building already had a look of panic and fear, scrambling to save themselves.

"Where's video surveillance?" She almost shouted at one man, and he pointed to the door on the back wall with an EMPLOYEES ONLY sign on it. She shoved the door open revealing a series of screens with various parts of the underground displayed.

Caitlyn saw chaos. At the entrance of the rock face, she saw four people running in, grabbing tools and metal parts, and knocking out anyone that tried to stop them. Three men, one woman. Caitlyn dug her nails into the table.

They were taking valuable equipment and parts.

She whipped around and stormed back out, getting into her car and speeding towards the site. When she got there, she had barely stopped the car before getting out, her rage boiling under her skin. She barely registered the sirens of the fire squad and ambulance in the distance, for she was too focused on bringing justice down on these people.

As she approached the entrance, dust and dirt shrouded the mouth, but she could her the scraping and grinding of metal drowning out the cries of the few workers in. As she began to walk through the dust, two men came racing out, piles of parts and tools in their hands. They didn't dodge her, but ran straight into her, knocking her over, stunned. Her head swam, but she could see the two men scrambling for their steals. She reached for her gun and shoved it into the face of one of them, a lanky kid.

"You are under arrest." She practically spat, staring down her barrel at this kid. The back of her mind screamed at her as she saw the terror in his eyes.

Before she could think of sparing him, she felt a shock course through her body, and she screamed, the electricity coursing through her veins, sending her falling hard into the dirt, twitching. Her vision blurred, and she could see another man pull the kid away from her, and disappeared. She could vaguely discern more shouts from the mines, and she turned her head slowly to see another burly man come from the dust, carrying a lot more than the first two. She shouted, but no sound came out, and she saw him look at her, disgust in his black eyes as he followed the first two. As she tried to sit up, her head hurt terribly, but she ignored it. She stood up, shaking, grabbing her gun and heading towards the mines.

This time she wasn't stopped. She heard screams farther down, and she hurried the best she could. As she turned the corner, she saw a giant pile of rocks blocking the pathway, the faces of miners barely visible in the spaces between. But that wasn't what caught her attention. The woman had taken the claws off one of the machines and was moving the rocks out of the way for them to escape. She noted the pile of tools and parts on the ground, but she couldn't say anything as the workers were freed and they stormed her, screaming and shouting at her, wanting an explanation for what had happened to them. All she could focus on was the woman. Her hair was bright pink, and when she turned around to see the sheriff, a black "VI" was painted on her left cheek. Caitlyn saw the fear and hurt in her eyes, but the swarm of workers stopped her from chasing after as the woman ran, the two claws dragging behind her in one hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_Piltover Mining South Facility 9:00am_

Vi rushed in after the others, Pitch providing the brawn to tear off parts and knocking out guards. Zekan and Joey went after whatever Pitch tore off was well as stripping guards of their equipment and tools. Vi took whatever she could: wrenches, drills, guns, anything that was metal and shiny. They rushed deeper and deeper, until they were stopped by about 20 miners staring at them.

Vi froze.

She watched as the three men charged at the miners, attacking, throwing punches and kicks, and she couldn't move to help them. In the midst of the fight, Pitch pulled out one of the stolen guns and fired it at the ceiling.

The shot resounded with a deafening crack, then a deep rumble as the ceiling shook and cracked. Vi screamed at Pitch for doing such a thing, "You'll get us all killed!" But he backed up as the ceiling fell on top of the miners, trapping them.

Her gut clenched at the screams, and then she heard Pitch screaming at her, "Run!" as the three raced by. She turned to follow him but she stopped. She felt sick as she looked back at the fallen rocks, the cries of the miners adding to her nausea. Her brain screamed to run, but her gut told her that this wasn't right.

Vi turned towards the miners, determined to set them free.

She herself couldn't lift those rocks, even with her unusual strength for a woman. She looked around for anything, and down a tunnel she saw a claw, dormant.

"Are you going to leave us for dead?!" She heard a shout, filled with venom. She turned to a blackened face, seething with rage surrounded by other equally hurt and pissed miners. These people are probably ready to kill her.

"I'm coming back!" She dashed down the tunnel towards the claw to find another identical one on the other side of a track. She took one and pulled hard, tearing it off, leaving a big set of broken wires in its place. It was heavy, but manageable. She tore the other one off, and dragged both back to the trapped miners. She could hear some of them actually crying, and that hardened her resolve. Vi inspected the inside of each claw; it was just a jumble of wires and bars. She placed one hand inside, past the mess of wires, scraping her hand on the broken cords and fastened her grip on a bar. From there, she was able to pick up the claw. She repeated the process with the other claw, she was able to lift both but not without some stress against her back. She clenched her teeth, and walked over the smallest rock she could find, which was about half her size.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" The miner spat at her. "I swear to the gods if you leave us here…" Vi tuned him out as she threatened her with a limitless number of ways to kill a man.

"Shut up! I'm getting you out of here!" She spat back, making the miner fall silent, staring at her with mild anger and curiosity. "You're fucking getting out. Just promise you won't kill me." She stared him back, hoping that the terror and guilt and fear in her eyes was seen.

The miner grimaced, then huffed, "Fine. I won't kill you. But I will leave the sheriff to." He smirked, "Nobody gets past miss Caitlyn."

Vi's stomach dropped, but she held her ground, "Fine. Give me a minute." She placed one claw around the rock, and then she felt around for any sort of mechanism to pick it up. She dug deeper inside the claw, and felt a sort of switch on the side. She managed to flip it, and she felt the claws instantly grip the rock.

"At least it's got a failsafe without power." She muttered to herself, and then picked up the rock. It was difficult, straining against her shoulders and arms, but she didn't stop. Once it was high enough, she hurled it away and towards the tunnel, and it rolled with a big thud, shaking the ground beneath them.

She did the same thing with the other claw on one of the rock piled in the tunnel, and soon she got a routine down, throwing boulders and rocks behind her. As she freed one more rock to make a hole big enough for the miners to escape, they poured through and shot straight past her, their eyes affixed to something behind her. She was shoved and pushed aside, and when the last of them had made it through, she turned around to see a woman surrounded by the miners.

She couldn't help but stare. It had to be the miss Caitlyn the miner talked about. She was a diamond of pristine beauty next to the roughness of the miners. She was blackened in various places, probably from the dirt and what looks like a struggle between her and the crew. But even then, she radiated with authority.

Vi hated her.

She could barely see the raging blue of the woman's eyes in the sea of workers as she dropped the claw and running with them dragging behind her. But she didn't stop. She burst out into the sunlight, blinding her temporarily, and she could see a fire truck and ambulance making their way to the facilty.

She ran harder.


	5. Author's Note 10516

_I apologize for my inactivity! The first round of tests came at school and I got sick._

 _I'm going to be up all night doing school work and hopefully finishing the next chapter (it's started, just not finished)_

 _Thank you for your patience and support, it means the world!_

 _-TheLGN_


	6. Chapter 5

_Piltover, 11:30am_

Caitlyn sat at the desk in her office, head in one hand and pen in the other as she filled out the initial report for the attack. Her body still hurt from the shock pistol; she still twitched occasionally but she refused to be seen by paramedics when they had arrived. They made her at least get checked out before she headed back, and they told her to go home and rest, but she ignored them. Marcus had told her the same thing but she waved him off and locked herself in her office for some quiet.

It had been nearly an hour and a half since she returned to the station. She could feel her focus wavering, so she set her pen down and stretched. The ache in her bones was awful, so she got up and finally stepped out of the office to take a quick walk.

The station had quieted down since she returned from mining facility. The paramedics took care of accounting for all the miners. She was going to go down to the hospital later that day to do some questioning. One of her officers had pulled together a list from the hospital, and she took note of the few she recognized inside the mine. Don Pelk was the one that seemed to be in charge of the crew that was freed. Him and a Jackson Belle. They were placed just across the hall from each other by her officer's request. She had thanked him immensely before locking herself in her office. Now that lunch had come around, she made her way back to the second floor and into the break room, where the news was on doing a story over this morning's events.

"I'm glad I left before the reporters got there." She muttered to herself as she ate the sandwich she packed that morning. She finished her food and returned back to her office, but noticed a file folder on top of her work, with a note. Puzzled, she sat down and read the note, from Marcus:

Here's profiles of the suspects. I did the interrogation of the miners while you locked yourself in. You can look at their answers tomorrow. Now go home.

Caitlyn smiled packing her things and placing the folder carefully inside her bag before setting out. As she locked her office she called Jayce to come get her.

 _Late that evening in Jayce's home 10:30pm_

Papers were scattered around Caitlyn at the table as she bent over a profile summary of the man named Pitch. Him and Joey both had profiles in the police system although they resided in Zaun. She didn't have any information on the other man and the pink haired woman.

"Babe, you've been at it for over an hour. You need to rest, especially after this morning." She heard Jayce call from their bed.

She sighed, "I'll go to bed at 11." With that, she continued jotting down notes about Pitch and Joey. Aliases, known allies, sightings, background, childhood, anything that could lead her to them. She could feel exhaustion set in a while ago but now it's nearly unbearable at this point, so she stopped for the night and headed to the comforting darkness of the bedroom.

She slipped underneath the cool sheets and heard Jayce turn over and felt his hand rest on her shoulder and run down her waist and hips.

"I miss you." He kissed her neck softly, his lips trailing down her neck and shoulder.

Caitlyn shivered, her skin reacting to his touch. She turned to face and kissed him, running her fingers into his hair. Jayce returned her kiss with more passion, tightening his grip on her hips, a soft moan rumbled in his throat. Without breaking the kiss Jayce shuffled and was now on top of her, his arms on either side of her as he loved the rest of her body, leaving kisses across her chest and down her torso. Caitlyn arched her back, offering more and running her hands down his shoulders, "Jayce…"

"What is it my love?" He came up and kissed her neck slowly, making his way across her jawline and to the corner of her lips. "What do you need?"

She could see the lust in his eyes glinting in the dark and she had to shut her eyes to keep her mind on track. She couldn't tonight. She had work in the morning.

"Not tonight. I have work…" She whispered. She didn't want to disappoint but she needed to rest from today.

She could see the hurt in his eyes but it was just a flash before it turned into a sinister smirk, "We both know I could have you regardless." She could feel his teeth against her neck, poised to bite her, and she froze, scared and at the same time ready. She loved his touch, it was addicting, and it was taking all her willpower to not give in and let him have her then and there.

A growl escaped and she could feel in against her skin as he moved down to her chest his lips grazing over the soft skin of her breasts. "Instead, I will tease you and leaving you begging for more."

She bit her lip as Jayce traced circles on her breasts but never actually going to the center. It infuriated her but she wouldn't show it. He continued, then fell back over to his side of the bed and proceeding to feel her body, from digging his nails as he went to his fingertips ghosting across her skin, leaving chills in their wake. Occasionally his hand would move between her legs but he would slow himself then take off in a direction, leaving her anticipating all night.

She could feel her body relaxing as his touches became softer and gentler, and within minutes sleep overcame her. Before she went under she heard Jayce's low voice whisper into her neck.

"I love you Caitlyn. You are mine. Always."


	7. Chapter 6

_Zaun, three years later_

It's been a long few years since she left. Depression had taken hold within the past year, and as she looked at the City of Progress from the plateau where she first set out on her own, Vi sighed. Zaun has been making her sick lately. The pollution in the air left her sick quite often, and the smog made the city gray and uninviting. She still stuck to her life of crime, but only stole from other criminals in the slums. After that day in the mines, she cut herself off from the crew. She hasn't seen them since. Which was good. They probably would've betrayed her for abandoning them, but maybe there was honor among them.

Maybe.

She kept those claws from the mines; they gave her a unique advantage to her life of pilfering and stealing. They were difficult to adjust, so she often left them in an abandoned warehouse while she stole parts and tools from various places in Zaun. Over the past three years she's modified them to fit her quite nicely. She replaced the claws with actual finger like ones and set them to mimic her own hand movements while she wore them. They replaced her normal hands for giant wall breaking monsters, in which she relished the ability to fuck up some other criminal's day by breaking and stealing their stuff. It was an outlet for her anger and self-hatred that she bottled inside.

The past few months had been exceptionally hard, and Vi decided she needed something new. Piltover wasn't ideal; she didn't want anything to do with the place that robbed her of a decent night's sleep and a next meal. But that was the best option she had. So, that morning, she had set out from Zaun and by sunset, she had made it to the mining facility she had robbed those years ago. The sun was setting behind her and it shone against the buildings in the distance. She breathed in the air, much cleaner and Vi could feel the freshness of it in her lungs. Clean and cool.

She followed a dirt road to a highway and followed that into the city, the sun slowly being replaced by the night stars. The night life on this side of town was rich. She bet criminals here would be active. She'd find them.

As she walked, she caught stares of various upper class people walking around, often uninviting. It hurt her heart a bit, but she knew they were twats anyway. Looked up at the tall buildings, glittering in the night, probably filled with oddly shaped drinking glasses and soft music while the rich people told lies about themselves.

She continued on through the city, until she made it to the industrial side of the city. It was very late now, and cops would most likely be patrolling for anyone suspicious on the streets. She would most likely fit that bill, considering she stood out with her pink hair and giant gauntlets on her back.

Warehouses lined the street she walked on, and she found her people in the alleys between them, drunk, and most likely stoned from drugs. Their cackles and moans disappeared down the alleys Vi passed by until she found an alley that seemed completely empty. It was fairly well lit, so she walked down. There were two doors leading into the buildings on either side of her. Both were locked, but the lock on the door to her left seemed older and easier to pick. So she set her things next to that door and inspected it.

Yep. It was an old hex lock. They had been produced over a decade ago, but they started dying out as more complicated locks were invented. She easily picked it and the door needed some force before it would open. It was stuck, and it creaked loudly as it swung open into a dark room. It smelled old and dusty. This place probably hasn't seen any light in a long time. So, she decided to make it her home.

As she picked up her things, she heard a car drive by, and as she looked up, she just barely made out a police symbol on the side. She froze, and listened as the engine didn't die away like most cars would.

Shit.

She threw her things inside the door as the car pulled up to the alleyway again, she was just barely inside before the cop could see her. She shoved the door closed, and it stuck to the frame. She pressed her back against the door, her senses on full alert. Silence fell and she heard a car door slam. Her heart raced in her chest; she forced her breathing to slow down so she couldn't make any more noise than she already had. She readied her fists in case the cop could open the door. She didn't want to kill a cop. She just wanted to be left to herself.

She could her the footsteps outside the door. They stopped. She heard scuffling of boots and the shuffling of things in the alley as the cop searched for signs of her. They stopped again, just outside her door. She held her breath, and felt a push against the door, but she didn't budge. She would make the door seem stuck on its hinges. She waited some more, and was met with silence. The footsteps moved again, and she heard the opposite door creak under pressure. More silence, then the cop walked back to the still running car, the boots and engine dying away into the night.

Vi let out her breath again, sighing in relief. She relaxed, her muscles sore from being so tense.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

"Someone else is here?" Another replied.

"Yeah, they broke the lock." The first voice said again. It sounded like a child.

"Well we gotta kill 'em." The second voice said. A light flicked to life in a corner, lighting the faces of a little girl and a slightly older girl, maybe fifteen.

Vi just stared.

"You're weird looking." The older one said. "Too bad I have to kill you now."


	8. Author's Note 102016

_It is with great sorrow I write this message._

 _This story is coming to an unexpected and unwanted end, and I wish I could say with certainty I will come back to write more. But, circumstances have left me with no options._

 _To my followers and favoriters, your support means so much. It hurts to have to leave you. But that is why I'm writing this. I want you to know I can't continue on; so you aren't left wondering if I'm going to write again after such long inactivity. You deserve to know._

 _There is plenty more Caitlyn and Vi out there. Piltover's Finest isn't going away that easily. Just, it's time here is short lived._

 _I can't thank you enough for the support I've gotten. It means so much, and with this final message, I take my leave. Happy reading for all of you._

 _With regret,_

 _TheLGN_


End file.
